Shingeki no Smut
by HighQueen
Summary: The Advance of Smut. ErenMika and MikaEren smut, to be precise. A joint collaboration with HurricaneKatty. This is a collection of sexy Eren x Mikasa snippets that will be updated whenever we get time and inspiration. Some have a plot and some don't. Rated M for, you guessed it, sMut. Taking kink requests, here to fulfill your naughty ErenMika needs.
1. Pilot

_Disclaimer: We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Notes: I blame __**HurricaneKatty**__ for this entirely. I was sitting, innocently working away and my adventure chaptered ErenMika fic, and she sends me all these mails about OMG EREN IS SO HOT and then we had a conversation about how even though Mikasa is stronger than Eren, he's probably hornier, and he has a certain amount of power/control over her in the bedroom because she is in so in love with him and is taken in by everything he does... and then this happened._

_So basically, __**HurricaneKatty and I have decided to do this little project as a joint collection of smutty ErenMika/MikaEren oneshots. **__Some of them may have a plot, some of them may not. I'll publish a chapter, she'll publish a chapter (all in this fic though), and we'll keep at it as long as we have ideas/inspiration/time. _

_If anyone has any ErenMika smut!requests, PM either of us! _

_Warning: Rated M for smut. And I warn you now - unlike my previously published smut, this particular piece actually does NOT have any plot WHATSOEVER. It's just a thing I wrote in ten minutes, drabblish. The four 'scenes' as such are not interconnected (the third and fourth can be if you want though), they are just random snippets of smut from their lives. _

* * *

His brilliant turquoise eyes glittered in the candlelight as he traced her trembling lips with his thumb.

"E-Eren..."

Mikasa found it hard to meet his gaze, but even harder to tear away from it, away from those beautiful, beautiful eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul.

He watched her, his body hovering over hers, his hands making their way to the buttons of her blouse.

Mikasa turned away then, flustered, as he undid them, one by one.

Eren wasn't having any of that though, and he placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"It's just me, Mikasa," he said, his gaze playful as his hand slipped under her shirt.

Mikasa gasped at the feeling of his hand skating against the bare skin of her stomach.

They were only seventeen, and they had never done anything like this before.

"What are you getting so nervous about?"

He rolled off her and pulled her up into his lap, his wandering hands making their way to her shoulders. Slowly, gently, Eren eased her shirt off.

Mikasa immediately made to cover herself, but Eren grabbed her wrist, pushing her back down on to the bed.

"Don't worry," he murmured, nipping at her bottom lip. "You trust me, right?"

He pulled back then, looking straight into her eyes, and Mikasa felt her heart flutter.

She suddenly noticed how attractive he was, his brown locks tousled and his cheeks as flushed as hers. She had always been attracted to Eren, of course. But for some reason, in that moment, as he leaned above her, it hit her again, and Mikasa fell her heart swell with excitement and anticipation.

"Of course I trust you," she whispered. "But right now? Here? Anyone could hear us-"

"Then you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" Eren grinned at her devilishly, leaning down to kiss her.

She was so lightheaded from the kiss, so distracted as Eren slipped his tongue into her mouth... she barely even noticed as his hand crept back to unhook her bra. It was when he slid his hand up her chest that she gasped, her eyes flying open.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves..." Eren smiled against her lips, getting a major kick out of her reaction.

"_Eren_!" Mikasa moaned at his touch, arching into his hand.

* * *

He traced his thumb down the small of her back, smiling to himself smugly at how easily she reacted to the slightest of his touches.

"Humanity's second strongest soldier, huh," Eren teased, trailing his other hand up her thigh.

"Eren... stop it," Mikasa warned, though her voice was shaking.

He grinned cheekily at her, squeezing her thigh.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She was begging him by the time he gave up on teasing her, and gave into his own wants, thrusting into her.

* * *

"Fucking belts," Eren muttered, tugging at them impatiently.

"Eren - Eren wait," Mikasa said breathlessly, as he attacked her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Her fingers fumbled with her 3DMG belts - _why _did there have to be so many - as Eren tore open the buttons of her shirt.

"Hurry up," he growled at her, his hands sliding up her bare waist.

"Be - patient."

His teeth scraped against her shoulder in response.

A part of her was thrilled at how rough he was being, how impatient. Eren was usually a lot more open about his wants than she was.

And Mikasa could tell her wanted her then, the way he stared at her with gleaming, almost animalistic eyes, his fingers digging into her skin, his kisses rough, forceful as he pressed himself against her.

The moment she managed to unbuckle the last belt, her tore it from her hands, tossing it carelessly to the side.

"Eren-" Mikasa began, but her exasperation soon disappeared as his hand slid into her pants.

* * *

Eren took a tantalizingly long time, even though Mikasa was was tugging at his hair insistently.

"Eren - please..." she bit out, her cheeks flushing.

She thrust her hips forwards, pushing against his hand, trying so hard to bring him closer to where she was aching to be touched. He denied her though, pulling his fingers back a few centimeters.

"What were you saying before?" Eren asked lazily, his fingers tracing over her skin, close, _so close, _but still not close enough. "Something about _patience_..."

"Never mind that now..." Mikasa's voice was breathless. "_Hurry!"_

It took him an impressive amount of self control then, to stop himself from ravaging her outright. He wanted to, so badly, and from her face and voice, Eren could tell Mikasa wanted it as well.

But he was always the impulsive one, the one who wanted to hurry things up. Mikasa rarely asked him for anything in bed, but when she did, Eren often took a sadistic pleasure in denying her.

"But you're the one who always scolds me for being too impatient..."

Eren smirked at her, laughter coloring his voice.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Mikasa growled, her eyes narrowing.

Eren recognized the signs. She was about to get aggressive.

As much as he enjoyed Mikasa when she was aggressive, he wasn't quite ready to give up his position just yet.

He slid his fingers into her, and Mikasa shuddered, moaning, melting into him again.

* * *

_A/N - Well that wasn't a particularly eventful chapter in any way, but I kinda just had to get it out of my system. The next chapter I write will have a more specific theme/kink/more characterization, etc, I promise! _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! __**HurricaneKatty**__ is writing a delicious little thing that involves dominating!Mikasa, hornyashell!Eren and scarf bondage. Woohoo! Please leave us a review and tell us what you think! _

_ALSO if anyone has any ideas for the title, let us know too. Right now it's just Shingeki no Smut. Which basically means 'Advance of Smut'. Which is kinda what this is. But we suck at naming things. So seriously, if anyone has a better idea, do share. _


	2. Scarf

_Disclaimer: We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. I can't speak for HighQueen, but if I did, Mikasa and Eren would have slept together already and the quality of the manga would probably be a lot worse._

_Author's Notes: So, this happened. __**Hurricanekatty**__ here! Funny story how this entire fic came about – HighQueen and I were talking, sharing headcanons and she suggested that we start a collaborative smut project, which I was all for. I hope that you all enjoy this!_

* * *

Eren was not happy.

No, he was pissed – furious. And what pissed him off even more was that given the circumstances he was in quite a _good _position right now. Not that he wanted to admit that so easily – but the view was _very_ nice.

Mikasa hovered above him, her shirt unbuttoned, leaving her creamy, pale skin clear within his view. Her breasts hung close enough for him to grab, and he knew they'd be soft to the touch and when he grabbed them she would moan, whimper his name in that way that only he could make her do.

If only he could touch them.

She held him down, one of her hands gripped his wrists tightly and it bothered him how easily she was able to restrain him. She was so strong, powerful, and she wasn't even trying. She barely exerted any effort, but he was in her power – completely. Eren remembered a time when Mikasa's strength was a source of discomfort for him, of jealousy, and he supposed that it still was in some way. She flipped the roles that he had thought natural for them with little thought, because she was Mikasa. He knew it was her way. It frustrated him.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, but she managed to always turn the tables on him, or flip the odds in her favor. He wanted to be in control – to make her moan, squeal, to break the control that she was so well known for. And he knew that he could, if only he could –

"Ah!" He gasped, when she ran a finger, one single finger up his cock, when she knew that he wanted more. His hips jerked up, aching for her touch, but she pulled back, eyes twinkling with dark amusement. That little _bitch._

He hated this, really – he did.

But what he hated the most was that her teasing could turn him on so much and he felt his dick twitch when she kissed his throat, right over his pulse point. Her teeth grazed over his burning flesh and his back arched. He wanted to touch her so badly – he wanted – he -

"I don't like this," Eren grumbled, although the words tumbled out harshly – a mixture between a gasp and a groan. Mikasa raised herself to look at him, regarding him coolly. She swung a leg over his hips before sitting carefully on his lap. His eyelids fluttered as her weight came to rest on his hardness.

"_Fuck_! M-Mikasa!"

"Hmm?" She pushed his shirt up, her nails bit into his skin and she dragged them down, heat blooming from the scratches that she left. He jerked his hips, trying to reach her – wanting to be closer, to feel her, where he knew she'd be hot and so nice against him.

Eren tensed under her touch, the taut muscles of his abdomen rippling as her finger tips fluttered over the soft skin. He breathed - shakily inhaling the air through his trembling lips.

Mikasa smiled, she leaned over him, moving to tighten the scarf that bound his wrists to the post of his bed. It would support him, as it had supported her for so long. "What do you have to be nervous about?" Mikasa asked softly, once the material of the scarf was tightened to her liking. "It's just like before," she said - shifting her hips, sighing as liquid hot pleasure pooled between her legs. Eren gasped, struggling against the bindings. His eyes were bright - fierce.

"I can't touch you," he groaned - annoyed, he strained, lifting his hips to rub against her core insistently. Mikasa moaned his name - softly. She leaned down to lick one of his nipples, delighted when he whimpered against his lips. She met his gaze once more.

"It's okay to let me take care of you, Eren," Mikasa said, reaching between their legs to cup his growing erection. He hissed, eyes snapping shut.

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

_Author's Notes: __**HighQueen **__here. That was HurricaneKatty's piece, hope you enjoyed it! (I certainly did when she first mailed it to me). Please leave us a review! _

_Remember, we're still taking requests. _

_So far we've got:_

_Pregnant!Mikasa x Eren: HurricaneKatty is on it!_

_3DMG sex: ...how does that even work?! I got a surprising number of people PMing for this... it's a major kink in the fandom I guess. I will give it a shot, though don't blame me if it turns out completely ridiculous. 3DMG was made to fight Titans, not make love with! _

_Titan!Eren x Mikasa: Um... not sure how that'll work given he doesn't have... you know... but let's see! _


	3. 3DMG

_Disclaimer: We don't own 進撃の巨人__. _

_Author's Notes: __**HighQueen**__ here. 3DMG seems to be a fetish floating all around this fandom, and I've gotten quite a few requests for it. So here you go. This takes place after the events of Shingeki no Kyojin. Just assume it ends happily somehow and there aren't any Titans left._

* * *

**_3DMG_**

* * *

Eren had secretly wanted it for a very long time.

* * *

It started after the fall of the last Titan.

They didn't need the 3DMG anymore, but they preferred to use it. They were still soldiers, protecting mankind. They didn't kill Titans anymore, but they patrolled the villages at night often enough.

Thieves, murderers, rapists.

Even though the Titans didn't exist, there was a different breed of monsters that did.

And it was easier - ridiculously easy in fact - to catch them and stop them when on 3DMG.

After the efforts of the soldiers, crime decreased drastically. The criminals knew that they couldn't outrun skilled ex-Titan-killers on 3DMGs. Most towns were safe, and some of them had no such reported incidents.

Patrol duty became more of a formality. And for Mikasa, who had always been a natural, using the 3DMG was something of a habit.

She and Eren used it whenever they were patrolling, and even when they had a long journey to make. Most of the other soldiers who had survived preferred to as well, just for convenience.

But for Mikasa, there was something liberating, something refreshing, about flying through the air at a breakneck pace, the wind rushing through her hair.

* * *

Eren watched her, arcing herself as she leapt forwards, her body curving back like a bow. She moved so gracefully, so seamlessly. She made using the 3DMG an art form, and she was beautiful to watch.

An image flashed in his mind, of Mikasa, arching up against him in the same way, responding to his fingers as he touched her -

"Fuck," Eren cursed, as he felt himself go hard.

_Damn it, this is not the time!_

Still, he couldn't help it. She twisted her lithe body, her thin white shirt covering her waist - but Eren could imagine what was beneath it, imagine how her muscles would clench when she moved.

He imagined slamming her against the wall then, wrapping her up in the wire cords and restraining her - or riding her, as they whipped through the air - it was a sudden thought, a _wild _thought, an impossible thought...

But Eren couldn't help the desire that coursed through every fiber of his being.

Watching her maneuver herself through the air was suddenly appealing, _so _very appealing.

He was doomed, he realized.

Mikasa on 3DMG turned him on.

* * *

Mikasa noticed that Eren was being silent, which was unusual for him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, turning her head back.

Her dark eyes met his emerald ones.

"I - I'm fine," Eren choked out.

He told her about it, a few nights later, when they were making love.

The idea of it had tortured him, more than enough.

She was pliant and willing beneath him, her fingers scraping lightly across his back as he touched her, thrusting into her again and again, his lips hungrily attacking at her neck.

Once she finally came, Eren told her.

* * *

"I want to fuck you when you're on the 3DMG."

His voice was a rough whisper, and his brilliant green eyes were dark, _so _dark. He was staring at her predatorily, and she could hear the desire in his voice.

It sent a chill down her spine, but excited her, excited her to the core.

As for what he had just said - Mikasa could hardly believe her ears.

"Y-you're joking right?"

"I'm not."

He nipped at her bottom lip, his gaze intense as his hands squeezed her thighs.

"You're so fucking hot when you're using it, so perfect."

He pulled her closer against him, grinding into her, and Mikasa felt her entire body blush at his words.

"It makes me want you, so much. And I don't think I can take it anymore."

"That's not even possible." Mikasa kept her voice steady, trying to calm her thumping heart.

As wild, as _crazy _as the idea was, she couldn't help but feel more than a little turned on by it.

"Shut up," he growled at her, "It is. I can do it."

_You probably could. I could too. _

"Eren-"

He crashed his lips to hers then, ending the discussion. He didn't bring it up again.

* * *

Eren had always been an intense person. He had also been the kind of person who never gave up on what he wanted. After the Titans had been dealt with, Mikasa found that a lot of his passion was directed towards her.

It had made him an entirely thrilling lover.

Though he hadn't mentioned the 3DMG fetish after that night, she could feel his gaze, boring into her as they sped through the Forest of Giant Trees.

Mikasa had never felt like a prey before. She had always been the huntress.

And yet, at that moment, feeling Eren's hungry gaze on her back, she couldn't help but feel an anxious excitement creeping up within her.

* * *

Mikasa looped her body around a tree, flipping over midair to avoid a branch.

Eren's eyes remained fixed on her form, the way her hips twisted and rotated when she moved, the way the tight white pants accentuated her legs...

She leapt off of a branch, arching up and thrusting her hips forward to propel her ahead.

_That bitch. She's deliberately being a fucking tease. She's had it. _

Eren picked up his pace, shooting off the nearest tree like a bullet, straight towards Mikasa.

_You are the prey now. And I am the hunter._

* * *

Mikasa gasped, when Eren's form suddenly hurtled into her from behind. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and he crushed her to him.

"Eren-" she yelped, blushing heavily.

She shot her grapple hook into the bark of a tree, and they landed heavily on a branch.

"We have to-" Mikasa began, but was cut off as Eren turned her around so that she faced him, and shoved her, none too gently against the bark.

He pressed himself against her, so that she could feel the hardness in his pants, rubbing against her. He attacked her mouth with his lips then.

It was a demanding kiss, and Eren grabbed Mikasa's wrists, slamming them back on to the tree trunk over her head.

He started touching her then, and Mikasa gradually felt her resistance ebb away, until she was writhing and moaning under his hands.

He had torn her jacket off, and ripped the buttons of her white shirt open.

"Eren. Eren. _Eren,_" she cried his name again and again, as his lips travelled downwards over bare skin.

His green eyes glinted in triumph.

She knew he loved overpowering her. It gave him some sick pleasure. And this time, she was too into him to care, and was more than willing to let him do whatever he pleased.

* * *

There was nobody in the forest but the two of them, bathed in the silver moonlight that filtered through the trees. The branch they were on was high, very high, but neither of them was afraid.

Mikasa didn't quite know how long they had been there. She had lost all sense of time. Everything was just Eren, the touch of him, his lips, his hands, his scent.

She let him ravage her, giving herself into him, until he finally pulled back.

"Mikasa..." he said softly, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed into her own.

"Mm."

"There's something I want you to do for me."

He didn't leave her gaze, and his hands were softer, gentler now, as he caressed her sides.

"What is it?"

Eren's hands moved down, and he pulled off the harness that held her 3DMG swords, though he left the rest of the gear on.

"Eren, what are you-"

"Shh." He pressed a finger to her lips. "They'll only come in the way."

Mikasa's eyes widened, as Eren loosened his own harness as well.

"Eren... you can't possibly mean to-"

"I want you to do it, Mikasa," he told her. "We both know how talented you are with it. You can."

"Eren..."

Mikasa's stomach fluttered wildly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I've wanted it for so long," he told her, his finger tracing down her stomach, her abs, circling her bellybutton.

He flicked the button of her pants open, and Mikasa gasped.

"Mikasa," he looked deep into her eyes as he slid a finger into her.

She moaned.

"_Eren!"_

He moved his finger against her, his nose brushing against her.

"Please. For me," Eren whispered, kissing her softly.

She was losing her mind. He was kissing her so tenderly, so sweetly. Eren slid a second finger into her.

He had even said 'please'. Eren never had said 'please' to her for any such thing. He always had too much ego.

"Mikasa, come on," he urged her, "I can tell you want it too, you know."

He was right. She was wet, _so _wet. She was ready.

"You can do it," he traced her lips with his other finger, kissing her cheek, "Mikasa?"

And then she lost it.

* * *

CRASH!

The branch they had been standing on toppled to the ground. Mikasa had slashed it away with one of the swords, before letting the rest of them fall to the ground.

They would have fallen without the support, but Mikasa had Eren pushed tightly against the tree bark, the wires of her 3DMG, and his, anchoring them to the tree.

Eren's eyes glinted as they met hers, and he smirked, feeling rather happy with how the situation had turned out exactly the way he wanted it.

It was crazy. The entire situation was crazy. Here they were, suspended hundreds of feet of the ground, with nothing but their 3DMG to hold them up.

He _loved _it.

Mikasa's chest was heaving, and her eyes were narrow.

"You don't look to happy," Eren teased.

"Shut up, Eren," she growled at him.

He grinned cheekily, his hands trailing teasingly up her sides.

Mikasa flushed, but gripped the firing piston of her 3DMG, adjusting herself over him.

This time, Eren didn't mind her dominating him, not even a tiny bit.

"Come at me with all you got, Mikasa."

* * *

An hour and a half later, two soldiers trudged slowly through the forest in silence.

"Damn, Mikasa..." Eren finally said after a while.

"What?!" she cried defensively.

"That was good," Eren breathed, "Really really _really _good."

Mikasa flushed heavily.

"Best yet, I'd think," he said.

"I - I didn't think it would actually work," she admitted.

"We pretty much destroyed that tree," Eren said, though he didn't sound like he regretted it one bit.

"We destroyed a couple trees," Mikasa muttered.

"Plus your 3DMG. How'd ya manage to do that?!"

"I don't know!" Mikasa snapped, looking down at her damaged 3DMG, which was the reason they were walking. "It's not my fault! They're not meant to be used for..."

She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence, still slightly overwhelmed by what they had just done.

"For sex?" Eren finished for her, grinning, "Don't blame the 3DMG, Mikasa. You're the one who lost control."

"I - what - _Eren!_" Mikasa went bright red, though she couldn't argue with him.

He did have a point. She _had _lost control. She couldn't help it - he had been so insistent before, and Mikasa had always liked the 3DMG.

"The way you were going at it, I'd think you wanted it more than I did," Eren said, his grin widening when she blushed harder.

"Wow, Mikasa," he began, when she didn't say anything.

"Shut up, Eren!"

He laughed.

"You were awesome, though, you know. We should try that again."

"No!" Mikasa looked scandalized, though a part of her mind was thinking off a hundred different ways in which they would be able to use it again.

"Not right now, of course. We'd have to get your 3DMG fixed first."

"And what am I supposed to say when they ask me how I ruined it?!"

"Oh yeah," Eren smirked at her. "Is this the first time you've broken it?"

"Yes. Even while killing Titans, I never had, not even once."

"Huh. The famous Mikasa, finally broke her 3DMG. If only people knew how..."

"Eren," she cried, "Why are you getting such a kick out of this?! This is all your fault! We should exchange gears, and you can say that _you _broke yours."

"It's not my fault," Eren said, laughing again, "You're the one who went - crazy with it."

Mikasa didn't respond, until she felt his arm around her shoulder, the other one under her knees.

"Eren! What are you doing?!" Mikasa yelped, as he picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

"I'm not switching with you," he said, "But given it is partially my fault that you broke yours, I can at least do this much."

"Put me down! I can walk!"

"This is better," Eren winked at her, before leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead, sending her heart fluttering all over again.

* * *

"Hey Mikasa," Eren said, three days later, as he walked into the room where she was eating dinner with the other soldiers. "Picked up your 3DMG for ya. It's fixed now."

He placed it on the floor next to her, before sliding into the seat opposite. Mikasa refused to meet his eyes, her cheeks heating up as she remembered the incident.

"How the heck did _you _manage to break it anyways," Jean asked. "Especially _now _given there aren't even any Titans around."

Eren coughed into his drink, and Mikasa glared at him.

"Oh - just an accident," she said.

"But you're Mikasa!" Connie exclaimed. "You don't get into accidents."

"Gee, Mikasa," Eren piped up innocently. "If you're still crashing into trees on that thing, it probably means you need practice. If you want, I can help you out tonight."

The other laughed at his joke, but Mikasa felt her face go red.

Eren's hand found hers under the table.

When she met his eyes, they were gleaming, and she could practically read his thoughts.

_Tonight. Again. _

He squeezed her hand, and she gave him a small nod, her heart hammering.

Eren broke into a grin.

* * *

_Author's Notes: __**HighQueen**__ here. I hoped you liked that, it was the best I could come up with for this prompt. I'm sorry if people wanted a more explicit scene with details of them actually doing it with the 3DMG. To be honest, I tried, but I couldn't figure out how exactly I would write it, and how that would even work. So I guess some of it can be left to your imagination. _

**_HurricaneKatty _**_has a couple of prompts she took dibs on. I've read bits of what she's written so far, it's great, so you have that to look forward to! _

_The next one I'm taking up is probably Titan!Eren x Mikasa though it'll be tough. Let's see. I've seen it written before, exceptionally well at that. Or I may do one of the other prompts. Keep sending us your requests, we'll try to do as many as we can! _

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! You have all been wonderful!_


	4. Shower

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Notes: Yo, it's **HighQueen **again. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and suggestions! Seriously. I don't know about **HurricaneKatty, **but I personally didn't expect so many words of praise for this depraved smut, haha. _

_Anyways, the prompt for this was given by MasterSprintersan, who asked for a shower scene between Mikasa and Eren. There was also an anonymous reviewer who wanted a scene of Eren catching Mikasa pleasuring herself. So I've basically combined the two into one story. _

_I hope you enjoy this. It's quite shameless, and maybe a little ooc at points. It's hard to deal with some of these prompts since this is basically just smut, and we don't technically know how they would behave if put in such situations. I regret nothing though. _

_Warning: All previous warnings apply. Rated M for sMut. _

* * *

**Shower**

* * *

"What is it, heichou?" Eren finally asked, noticing that Levi had been eyeing him and Mikasa with a barely contained look of contempt for quite awhile.

"You are both disgusting," Levi informed him. "Filthy brats. When did you last shower?"

"Uh..." Eren scratched his head. "Well, before we left for the mission. So that's like, two days ago?"

"Gross," Levi said sniffily. "You both smell like you've been ejected from a Titan's ass."

"And when were we supposed to shower, exactly, _sir_?" Mikasa asked, injecting just enough sarcasm into the last word to make it an insult. "Given that we were busy fighting Titans nonstop?"

"We're stopping by an inn this evening. The first thing you're doing, before you get any dinner, is going for a bath. Both of you. I won't have you smelling like crap all the time. That's an order."

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa? I'm done now. So you can go in."

Mikasa had to duck her head to hide the flaming blush that had made its way across her cheeks, as Eren stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel.

She forced herself not to look, but the image had already imprinted itself in her memory. Lean muscle, hipbones peeking over the top of his towel, droplets of water rolling down tan skin, brilliant turquoise eyes peering out at her from under the dark brown bangs plastered to his forehead.

They were sharing a room that night, for the first time in years. When they were little they had always shared rooms and bathrooms, since they had lived under the same roof. It wasn't the first time Mikasa had seen Eren in a towel either. It was probably natural for him to come out clad in nothing but a towel, given he had done it all the time when they had been children.

But they were older now. Mikasa knew that. And the sight of his firm, wet, naked body had a different effect on her altogether.

"Is something wrong? You okay?" Eren asked, as Mikasa bent over her pack, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, struggling to keep her tone neutral as she all but fled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Mikasa gave a sigh of satisfaction, as the steaming hot water flowed over her body, washing away all the filth. She brought her hands to her hair, lathering the shampoo into her black locks as she massaged her scalp with her fingers.

Though she wasn't a clean-freak like Levi, she definitely enjoyed a hot shower to wash the grime and sweat off herself.

She squeezed the soap bottle, pouring more of the gel into her hands. It smelled sharp, tangy, refreshing - just like Eren had when he had walked out of the same shower, dripping wet.

Unbidden, the image of Eren in his towel flashed in her mind. Mikasa instantaneously felt the heat pooling to her core as she thought of him. Just minutes ago, he had been standing where she was, completely naked under the hot spray-

_No! _Mikasa scolded herself_. No, I can't think like that. It's Eren and he's family and - _

_'I'm not your baby or your little brother,' Eren snapped at her, green eyes flashing. 'So stop treating me like I am!'_

_...not my brother?_

Eren had always insisted that fact, again and again. But Mikasa wondered if she was reading too much into it. Just because Eren didn't want her to view him as a brother, that didn't mean he wanted her to think about him in such a lewd way either.

_But if he's not my brother, is it really so wrong to?_

Her womanhood was throbbing, and Mikasa gradually gave into it. She moved a hand down her stomach, her fingers stopping just inches away from their destination.

_Can I really do this?_

She had thought of Eren before, a lot. She had definitely noticed an attraction to him, though she wasn't sure whether it was reciprocated. She would never say anything to him directly, out of fear of jeopardizing their relationship if he didn't feel that way.

She had never pleasured herself before, either. But she was aching, and there was no way he would find out and -

Mikasa closed her eyes, sighing as she slid her fingers into herself. She rubbed at the slick wetness insistently, imagining that it was Eren's hand instead. She pictured his intense green eyes, gazing at her as she touched herself.

Mikasa gave a little shudder, the hot water coursing over her.

"Oh, _Eren..."_

* * *

"Mikasa?" Eren asked, knocking softly on the bathroom door.

She didn't answer.

"Hey, Mikasa? I need to brush my teeth real quick. Is it okay if I come in?"

There was no response. Eren figured it wouldn't be a problem, as long as she stayed in the shower. He cracked open the door.

The bathroom was full of steam, and Mikasa was safely behind the shower curtain. Eren blushed for a moment when he realized that she was probably completely naked behind it.

_It is really okay for me to be in here right now? We're not kids anymore..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a whimper.

_Mikasa?! Is she okay?_

"E-_Eren," _he heard her voice from behind the shower curtain.

She sounded breathless, almost pleading. Eren wondered what could have gone wrong, until it hit him suddenly, and his eyes grew wide.

_No. It can't be that. It's Mikasa - she wouldn't be - _

"Eren..." he heard her voice again, and this time it was a moan, tinged with longing, unmistakeable.

And in spite of himself, Eren felt his cock harden at the sound.

_Damn it! Mikasa's actually - she's doing that kind of thing! And she's thinking of me? Of me?! What should I do, oh fuck - _

* * *

Mikasa's eyes flew open at the sound of the curtain being wrenched back, and she hastily pulled her fingers out of herself.

"Eren!" she gasped, her entire body blushing as he stared at her, his green eyes filled with something she couldn't quite recognize.

Mikasa grabbed the curtain, wrapping it around herself to preserve her modesty.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, panicking inwardly.

_I didn't even hear the door open! What's wrong with me?! How did he get inside? How much did he hear, or see?! No, no, no - _

* * *

Eren gulped. He'd seen it only for a second, but it had been enough proof for him.

Mikasa, pleasuring herself with her fingers, her eyes shut and her head thrown back in ecstasy.

And it had been _his _name on her lips.

_I shouldn't - feel this way..._

Eren steeled himself.

* * *

Mikasa's heart nearly leapt out of her chest, as Eren, clad in nothing but boxers, ducked into the shower behind her.

He wrenched the shower curtain from her hands, pulling it shut.

_What is he - _

And then Mikasa gasped, as his arms wrapped around her from the back, crushing her to him.

"E-Eren?"

"Let me help you with that."

His voice was low and hoarse, his breath tickling her ear as he pressed her to him. She could feel his slick chest against her back, as the water flowed over them both - and the hardness of his arousal, straining against the wet material of his now-soaked boxers to push against her.

_This can't be happening._

Mikasa felt lightheaded, as one of Eren's hands moved from her stomach, skating downwards, his fingers parting her thighs.

"W-what are you-"

"This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked, his teeth scraping against her ear.

She trembled against him, but he held her securely with one arm, his other hand cupping her throbbing slickness.

He slid a finger into her then, and Mikasa couldn't help but cry out, pressing into his hand.

"_Eren!"_

"Do you like that?" he asked, rubbing at her with his finger.

Mikasa clamped her thighs around his hand, moving against him. Her arms reached over backwards, and she tugged at his hair insistently.

She felt him smile against her shoulder.

"I would have never guessed, you know," Eren murmured. "The way you're always babying me around. I had no idea _this _is how you actually felt."

He slid another finger into her, stroking her faster. His other hand skirted across her stomach, her abs, making its way to her chest.

Mikasa arched into his hand as he explored her, touching, caressing, squeezing.

For once, she was at a loss of words. A part of her was glad that her back was to him, and that she couldn't see his face. She didn't think she had it in her to meet his beautiful green eyes, not when he was touching her and pleasuring her like this.

Eren, however, seemed to want exactly that, and he flipped her around suddenly, to face him.

His eyes bore into hers, an intense, inescapable gaze, and Mikasa felt her entire body blush.

"Mikasa?" he breathed, and she could feel his breath against her wet skin, his drenched bangs brushing against her shoulder.

"Wh-what is it, Eren?" she asked, quivering as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"How do you - how exactly do you feel about me?"

His eyes were gazing into hers again, his fingers gripping her chin.

_I love you. _

That's what she wanted to say. But she couldn't, not then. Mikasa was usually brave, but at that moment, as she stood completely naked with Eren under the shower, their gazes locked, she felt the courage drain from her.

"I want you," she said instead.

Eren's eyes flashed, almost dangerously.

And then he shoved her against the slick tile walls, kissing his way up her neck as his hands ravaged her.

He nipped at her throat, and she tugged at his hair. She badly wanted to kiss him then, kiss those soft lips that were doing wonderful things to her body.

But Eren seemed to have other plans, and he dipped his head down to her chest, his tongue swirling around her.

"Hahhh," Mikasa gasped.

His eyes slid up and met hers, his mouth still closed around her, his tongue flicking out lazily to lick at her.

Mikasa's breath nearly left her lungs at the sight.

"Oh god," she moaned softly as he smirked against her skin, before kissing and licking his way down her stomach. "_Eren?!"_

"Let me take care of you this time," he told her, his voice filled with a roughness she had never heard before.

It thrilled her entirely.

He gripped her hips tightly, his mouth making its way up her thighs, and Mikasa felt her knees weaken.

And then he licked at her wetness with his tongue, and Mikasa couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh - god - Eren - please - "

Her fingers curled in his hair. His triumphant, glittering eyes met hers as he began licking and sucking at her in earnest, and Mikasa thought she would die at the sight, it was so erotic.

"Eren - hahh - _Eren, please - "_

* * *

Levi polished off the last of his meal, drained his teacup and set it down, uncrossing his legs.

The brats hadn't come to dinner. He figured that they had probably been exhausted from the mission, and had gone straight to bed.

Levi stood up, pushing his chair back in, and made his way upstairs towards his room.

He passed the room Eren and Mikasa shared - it was adjacent to his own, and wondered if he should check up on them.

_Why should I though? It's not my problem if they starve. Besides, Mikasa already mothers over Eren, why the hell should I babysit them both? _

He entered his own room then, feeling more satisfied than usual. The mission had been a success. They had taken down most of the remaining Titans without sustaining any casualties. What he was looking forward to was a nice, long bath.

Levi stripped himself of his uniform, wrapping a towel around his waist as he entered the bathroom.

He turned on the shower, adjusting the knobs to a suitable temperature. Ridding himself of his towel, Levi stepped into the shower, relishing the feeling of the warm water spraying against his skin.

And that's when he heard it.

A moan.

It was muffled, coming from the room next door. He would have dismissed it, if he didn't hear another one.

The voice was urgent, feminine - and uncomfortably familiar.

"Oh, _god, _Eren! Yes! Faster - "

Levi froze, eyes widening in horror. Even though he was standing under the hot shower, he felt as if a bucket of icy cold water had been poured all over him.

And then he heard the other voice, the unmistakeable boyish voice, sounding rougher and more tense than usual.

"_Fuck, _Mikasa - I can't - any longer - I'm coming - "

_No._

Levi wanted to punch something then - preferably the wall, but given that their shower was adjacent to theirs, he didn't want to see something that would scar him for life.

Wrenching the knobs shut, Levi stormed out of his bathroom, feeling sick to the stomach.

_Fucking horny little shits! What the hell do they think they're doing in there?! That's fucking gross!_

It was the first night in his life, that an excessively annoyed Lance Corporal Levi went to bed without a shower.

* * *

"What is it, heichou?" Eren asked chirpily the next morning.

Levi wanted to kick the boy's face in. He looked annoyingly cheerful.

_No shit, he just got action for probably the first time in his life, the horny little fuck. _

Mikasa, on the other hand, at least had the decency to act more sober, whereas Eren was practically bouncing around with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, a contrast to his usually grumpy countenance.

Levi couldn't take it any longer.

"The next time I order you to take a shower, you horny brats, please do it separately. If I ever have to listen to the noise of you two fucking like rabbits, I'll end you both."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Poor Levi! I am evil, ha ha ha. Please review!  
_

_Look forward to some good stuff from **HurricaneKatty **soon! Keep the suggestions coming, you guy are awesome. _


	5. Training

_Disclaimer: We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Notes: **HighQueen **here. You guys are in for a real treat. The venerable **deathmakesapoet **has just given his offering for our (un)holy cause. A smut piece. That's right. **deathmakesapoet** writes some crazy, awesome smut. The Shingeki no Kyojin smutworld just got brighter (or darker. Your call. Hehe)_

_In case this name is foreign to you (it really shouldn't be if you're an ErenMika fan) go check out his profile once you're done with this and read his stories. 'Tears of a Titan' in particular, is my favorite SnK chaptered fic to date. _

_He's written this piece for a prompt multiple people submitted. Basically a combination of the 'Mikasa gets jealous after Eren and Annie train' and 'Mikasa and Eren train together' prompts. _

_Warning: M for sMut. And this is way more explicit than anything I've ever written, hotter than a steaming Colossal Titan. So get ready. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Training**

* * *

It took all of Mikasa's willpower not to lash out at Annie Leonhardt as they passed each other on the training field.

"Annie," she said curtly, not even looking her in the eyes. Instead, her gaze was focused on the figure seated on the other end of the field.

"I didn't give him too heavy a beating this time," the blonde-haired girl answered. "I doubt he'll want you fawning over him again though."

"Mind your own business."

"Suit yourself," Annie said as she walked off in the direction of the female barracks.

Mikasa walked at a brisk pace towards Eren. He was seated under a tree on the edge of the training field, trying to escape the searing heat of the mid-day sun. He looked up when he saw her approach and lazily sent a half-hearted wave her way.

"I thought I told you that you don't have to bring me food and water after training," he said to her. "I'm fine."

Mikasa kneeled down in front of him and took a canteen of water from her belt, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she uncapped the container. "I don't know what kind of training that bitch is giving you. It seems more like she's using you as her personal punching bag." She lifted the water to his lips, and to her surprise, he was too exhausted to resist, simply letting her pour the cool liquid down his throat.

"Don't underestimate me, Mikasa. I am learning from her. Just because you're Mikasa the great and mighty doesn't mean that we're all just kiddies trying to play fight." Eren reached a hand out to her. "Come on, what food did you bring?"

"I thought you didn't need it?"

"Well, if you've brought it out here already, then there's no point in wasting it."

Mikasa looked at him for a moment.

"I don't like you training with Annie," she said bluntly. "If you want training, you can train with me."

"Who I train with is none of your business!" Eren snapped.

"If I'm better than her, then there's no point in you training with her."

"Who says you're better?"

"Then can you beat me?" she cooed, hiding the food that she'd brought behind her back. She'd wrapped it up in a white handkerchief, so there was no way to tell what was within. "If you beat me in a fight, I won't bother you about training with Annie anymore. And I'll give you the food."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it."

A brief silence followed her taunt. The wind started to pick up, filling the air with the sound of rustling leaves. Eren eyed her with a quizzical look, equal measures of fear and excitement stirring from his gut. "Aren't I at a disadvantage? I've just finished my training, after all."

"Titans aren't going to wait till you're in tip top condition before they attack you. If you want to be a better soldier, you'll have to be able to fight perfectly even when you're running on fumes." Mikasa got to her feet and started stretching her body, limbering up for the fight she knew Eren couldn't refuse.

"Okay. You're on. I'll teach you to look down on me!" Eren jumped to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. That was when he realized how awkward it would be for them to engage in hand-to-hand combat. "Then again, how are we supposed to do this? We both know that grappling can be very…"

"Intimate?" Mikasa said, completing his sentence for him. "I'm fine with that. Besides, you'll never be able to force me to the floor anyway."

"Try me." Eren adopted a fighting stance, lifting his fists up and positioning his feet on the dirt.

Mikasa didn't even bother entering a fighting stance. Still standing normally, she extended a hand towards him and gestured for him to come at her.

Short-tempered as he was, Eren was never going to ignore the challenge. He lunged forward, appearing to put all his force into the punch that he sent her way. She smirked and prepared to sidestep it, thinking that he just made a novice mistake, but Eren checked himself at the last moment and nimbly switched from a straight jab to a spinning backfist. Mikasa was caught off guard by his feint, but her razor sharp reflexes barely allowed her to dodge the blow, causing the boy to cry out in frustration. There was nothing wrong with his technique or his tactics. Mikasa was just superior in every department.

Eren continued to press the attack, and Mikasa continued to dodge. As he grew more and more frustrated, his punches grew wilder and wilder, making it even easier for her to avoid getting hit.

"Stop running and fight! Don't treat me like a child!" he yelled between punches.

"If you can't even touch me, then give up," Mikasa said calmly as she ducked under a haymaker that he sent her way. "And you thought that you could get me to the floor."

Eren lost it then. He threw all pretense of self-control out the window and just threw himself at her. All the years of pent up frustration. All the times he fell under her shadow. All his shame. All of it put into one mad, unpredictable tackle.

This attack should have been the easiest to dodge, but as she braced herself to sidestep, Mikasa realized that she was standing right in front of a tree. If she stepped aside now, he would run straight into the wood and likely break his neck, or at least injure himself badly. Improvising, she quickly ducked below his guard and lunged for his legs, countering his tackle with her own. The impact of their collision jarred the both of them and sent them tumbling down the slope, their worlds spinning around them as they lost all sense of equilibrium.

When they finally rolled to a standstill, it took awhile for the both of them to regain their bearings. Mikasa felt the hard earth against her back, and a heavy pressure over her midriff. She shook her head and looked up to see Eren beaming triumphantly over her.

"And you said I wouldn't get you on the floor."

Mikasa blinked at him, then dropped her head and let out an exasperated sigh. "You win, Eren. You beat me."

The boy looked down at her with wide eyes. Did she just say what he thought she did? He did beat her, didn't he? He was on top.

"I told you. So now you can't boss me around anymore, okay?" He started to chuckle. He was in disbelief at what had just occurred. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in so many years, he was better than her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You can get off now."

"You won't bug me about training with Annie anymore?"

"No," she said, her voice quivering. "Train with her all you want. You can sleep with her for all I care. I won't say a word, so please get off!" She was starting to tear up now, and Eren could feel her body tremble beneath him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. He saw the sadness in her face and he felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. With all the pent up frustration and anger gone from him, he felt terrible for making her cry. She was sobbing now, just like that night all those years ago when he had saved her life. When she thought that she had no home to return to anymore.

"Hey hey, don't cry. Please." Eren swept a stray lock of hair from her forehead and lightly wiped her tears away with his fingers. Has she always been this pretty? he thought to himself. He felt like it was the first time he'd really seen her face. Even when she was crying, she looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. His heartbeat started to quicken. He didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling this way about her. Then it hit him. Maybe he'd felt like this toward her all along, but he could never reconcile it with the fact that he was too weak to protect her. But that wasn't true anymore, was it?

"Mikasa, tell me what's wrong?" he asked again, still stroking her face gently.

"I just- I don't like that you picked Annie over me. I hate it."

Still mounted atop her body, Eren leaned down and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his head pressed against her shoulder. "You're an idiot, Mikasa," he whispered in her ear.

"Let me go. Let me go." She squirmed underneath his weight, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. "I hate you. Go away. I don't want-" She pulled her arms free from his hold and made a half-hearted attempt to push him off, but he would not budge. Instead, he took her wrists and pinned them down to the ground with his own hands.

"Stop squirming. Listen. I said, listen!" Eren growled, but she would not heed him. Frustrated, he tried to think of a way to calm her down. That was when he caught sight of her lips, so luscious and enticing. They were parted slightly, glistening with moisture. She was breathing heavily, and her cheeks were flushed. "That's it. If you're not going to listen, then I'll make you!"

That was when he kissed her for the first time. Her eyes widened when she felt his surprisingly soft lips melt into hers, and she immediately stopped moving, but only for a few moments. His mouth placed her under its spell, his lips gentle, yet passionate and demanding. He nibbled on her upper lip, causing her to arch her back and struggle against his grip as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Knowing that he had her now, he pried her mouth open with his tongue and mingled it with hers. She could taste him through the wetness of their mouths; smell him through the proximity of their bodies; and when he eventually pulled away, she could see his love through the look in his eyes.

Both their faces were red now, and the silence that followed seemed surreal. Magical, even.

"Eren. That was-"

"Ah fuck this, I can't-" Eren shifted himself so that he had better access to her upper body and then went in again, clamping his mouth over hers in a much more aggressive kiss. As his tongue led hers in a steamy dance, he let go of her wrists and held her head lightly, completely losing himself in the kiss, savoring every second of all the sexual frustration and tension the both of them had kept bottled up for all those years.

Soon, the kiss was no longer enough for either of them. Eren pulled away from her and reached his hand under her shirt, undoing the clasp her bra and pulling it out. Mikasa instinctively covered her chest with her hands, even though she still had her shirt on, but Eren pulled them apart and pressed his lips against her breast. He licked and teased her nipple through the cloth, and he could feel it start to harden against his mouth. Her shirt was wet at the breast now, and he started nibbling on her nipple, pulling it as far as it would go and letting it bounce back into place while his other hand sneaked beneath her pants and started massaging her between the legs.

"Ahhh. Ere- Ahhh." Mikasa's body struggled involuntarily under his ministrations, unable to contain the overwhelming assault on her senses.

"Is this right?" Eren asked as he pushed his fingers deep into her, gently stroking the wetness beneath.

Mikasa had to bite her lip to suppress a breathless moan. "Yes," she squeaked.

"Good." Eren pushed her shirt up and proceeded to run his tongue up the rock hard valley between her abs. At the same time, his fingers slid into just the right spot. It was too much for her. "Ahhh. EREN," she cried out without caring if anyone from the camp heard her or not.

"Hey, keep quiet. You want the whole world to know?" Eren whispered, his playing of her body ceasing for a brief moment.

"Don't stop! Eren. Don't stop, please." Mikasa reached up and pecked him on his lips. "Go all the way, Eren," she whispered.

"What? Are- Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you, Eren. I need you."

Hesitantly, he pulled his pants down, and then did the same for Mikasa. She could feel the heat emanating from his skin as he lined himself up to enter her for the first time. Slowly, he slid himself in, her walls giving some resistance as he forced his way inside her. He looked to see her reaction and saw that she was cringing in pain.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I'm being too rough. I-"

"No. Ahh- Don't stop. Keep ahh- Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

Mikasa nodded vigorously.

"Tell me if it hurts okay? I'll stop," Eren said before thrusting his hips forward. Mikasa's body shuddered as he pulled away and thrust again, repeating the same motion with a steady rhythm. Mikasa grimaced as he continued, her fingers digging deep into his back. Eren looked at her in alarm. "It's hurting you too much, isn't it?" He started to pull out.

"No, don't!" Mikasa cried. "Don't stop now!" She thrust up against him this time, squeezing her eyes shut at the pain.

"Mikasa! Don't!" Eren panicked, pulling himself away entirely. "I'm so sorry! You're hurting."

Mikasa got up to her knees and grabbed him by the collar. "I can take it, Eren. I can handle the pain," she said. "I'm stronger than you."

"No you're not. I just beat you," Eren replied, somewhat bemused by the sudden change in pace.

"I let you win, Eren," Mikasa scoffed. "You're not even strong enough to go all the way with me."

His eyes narrowed. He scowled at her. "You're lying."

"Am I? You can't even do this much, Eren. How could you win in a fight against me?"

Eren did not want to continue to debate with her. He would just show her how wrong she was. How arrogant. He slapped her hands aside and grabbed her shirt before ripping it apart, baring her round, perky breasts to the world. Faster than she could react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet before pushing her up against a nearby tree. He pulled her pants off of her, stopping only to let her lift her legs so that he could take it off completely before tossing it aside.

She was now completely nude save for the maroon scarf wrapped around her neck. She moved to spread her legs for him, but he roughly grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it up before plunging into her with more force than she was prepared for. She knew that he wasn't going to hold back this time. The back of her head rapped against the tree trunk again and again as he mercilessly pounded into her, his ferocity only matched by the intensity in his eyes. The same turquoise eyes that she'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Eren, I-" she began to say, but the moment she spoke, he rammed into her even harder and faster than she thought was possible. She tried to talk, but all her words devolved into helpless moans.

"Ahhhh. Ahhhhh. AHHHH."

It was as if the sound of her pleasure was like a taunt, challenging him to push Mikasa to the very limits. Wave after wave of sensation drowned her sense of self, causing her to become lost in her basest of instincts. When he exploded inside of her, she screamed.

"I guess- I guess I was wrong," she said breathlessly when he finally pulled himself out of her. Her entire body was sore, and she was exhausted. "That was amazing."

Eren did not say a word. He reached his hands for her body and then spun her around.

"What? What are you doing, Eren?" she asked weakly. He pulled her back by the hips and pushed her down, bending her over. Mikasa gasped when she realized what he wanted to do, and before she could say anything, he plunged into her once again. He leaned forward and toyed with her breasts as he continued to pump into her, and she lost herself to the pleasure, completely at his mercy.

"Ahhhh! Too much- It's- Ahhh!" Her knees buckled beneath her body, but Eren held her up with his arms. Racked with ecstasy, she didn't even know where she was anymore. All she could feel was the heat of Eren's hardness as he relentlessly pounded away behind her. He came inside her for the second time, and her fingers gripped the tree bark so hard that they started to bleed, and her vision went black.

When she regained her consciousness, she felt her head resting against something soft, but firm. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Eren. Her head was in his lap, and he was gently stroking her hair as he waited for her to come to.

"Eren?" she murmured, reaching her hand up to touch his face.

The boy looked down at her and smiled. "I know it's a little late, but…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Mikasa." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

And so they spent the rest of the evening there together, basking in each other's company and admiring the sunset from beneath the tree where they had made love for the first time.

'Let's go. It's getting late. People are probably wondering where we've gone," he said as he idly traced the shape of her lips with his finger.

"But you kind of ripped up my clothes when you… ravished me," Mikasa said dreamily.

"That's troublesome."

"Yeah."

Just as the sun began to fall in the sky, a peaceful quiet hung over them. It was a few moments before Eren broke the silence.

"Wanna _train_ again tomorrow?"

* * *

Epilogue

Mikasa couldn't walk properly for a week.

Eren kept hanging around Mikasa with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face all the time.

Some people heard them doing it and spread rumors throughout the camp.

Jean still cries himself to sleep every night.

* * *

_Author's Note: Soooo, how did you guys like **deathmakesapoet's **awesome piece? Please do leave a review, and he'll read them! This was actually his SECOND attempt at smut. _

_Keep a lookout for the FIRST smut piece he wrote. It's a smut based off of my chaptered fic 'Losing Control' (which you should also check out if you have time *wink wink*). He's releasing it when I release the fourth chapter of Losing Control. So keep an eye out for that, it'll come out some time next week. _

_Once again, please review and tell **deathmakesapoet** how amazing his first published smut was! There may be a chance that he will write more hee hee..._

___PS - **I finally got a tumblr! **No idea how to use it, but follow/friend/whatever me! The link is on my profile page. _


	6. Darkness

_Disclaimer: We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Notes: **HighQueen **here, again. The illustrious **deathmakesapoet** has contributed yet another piece of glorious smut. I helped a bit too. This piece was something he wrote inspired by/based off of the second chapter of my fic **Losing Control. **It's MikaEren, so if you haven't read it, please do check it out if you're interested! This story will also make more sense to you if you know the background haha._

_Please review! They're really motivating, and you guys have sent some excellent prompts! We're still working on some of them, but keep the ideas coming! _

_Warning: Rated M for sMut _

* * *

**Darkness**

* * *

Mikasa pulled her precious maroon scarf tighter around her face. It was cold that night. Deathly cold. She felt the wind bite at her skin as she spurred her horse onwards. No sound could be heard save the steady beating of hoofbeats against the dirt. It was dark, and she could barely see where she was going. But she never faltered. She didn't need vision to know what was ahead of her.

_Eren._

The Titan-shifter rode hard and fast right in the middle of the group, with Lance Corporal Levi taking point. Mikasa could make out the silhouette of his back bobbing up and down under the moonlight. She wished that she could see his face right now. It felt like ever since Wall Maria was breached all those years ago, all she had been doing was chase Eren as he ran off on his own.

_What happened to us, Eren? What happened to you? Where's the Eren that gave me this scarf? Where's the Eren that would hold my hand and drag me off to see the Scouting Legion? You used to tell me everything._

Mikasa shook her head and tried to banish the thoughts from her mind. This was not the time to wallow in self pity. They had a mission to complete. When she looked up, she could see Wall Rose looming large before them, as imposing as any Titan she'd ever seen. The thought that it housed hundreds of colossal Titans all along its length made her shiver in her saddle.

As they neared the wall, the land became more and more densely packed with trees. They had to slow their speed down to a trot as they weaved their way through the overgrowth. It was quieter here. Peaceful. But it was a beautiful lie at best. Who knew how many Titans were standing in the darkness. They could have been inches from one and it wouldn't have moved a single muscle to attack them, because Titans are inactive at night. It did not make the sight of them any less disturbing, though.

Levi signaled for them to stop when they finally broke from the cover of the trees into a small clearing right at the foot of the wall. A small wooden cabin nestled into its side, like a small, black flea latching onto bare skin : tiny and insignificant in comparison to the vastness of its host.

"We're resting already?" Eren asked as he dismounted from his horse. Mikasa was already on the ground, and Levi had just hopped off his. The Lance Corporal did not bother to answer his question. He pulled a large, rusted key from under his cravat and slid it into the cabin's lock. The metal screeched terribly as he twisted the key, and the hinges squealed in protest as he pushed the double doors open.

"Hey. We're never going to get to the basement in time if we're taking a rest stop so soon!" Eren pressed, annoyance starting to seep into his words.

"If only we could kill Titans by whining. We wouldn't need soldiers any more. You could wipe them all out in an hour," Levi said dryly as he led his horse into the building. A thick layer of dust coated the floor and the walls. The air inside was stagnant and smelled of moist decay. There was nothing in the room as far as Eren could tell.

Levi scuffed the toe of his boot along the floor, as if he was feeling around for something.

"Filthy," he muttered under his breath as he stepped gingerly across the floorboards.

"I hope you don't plan to make us clean it," Mikasa remarked.

"I'll make you clean it, along with your filthy mouth, the moment we get back from this mission." Levi continued to kick at the floor until his toe finally hit something that sounded like metal. He crouched down and pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket. Slipping the piece of cloth around the iron ring that he'd found on the floor, he gave it a strong yank. The wood creaked loudly as he pulled the trap door open, revealing a shallow, open-topped cage. It was hard to see in the darkness, but some of the moonlight that found its way into the cabin reflected off its dull, tarnished surface.

"Alright then. You get in." Levi nodded at Mikasa without giving any further explanation.

Mikasa led her horse into the cage. The animal was fearful at first, planting its hooves firmly into the ground when asked to step onto the somewhat unstable metal, but it finally stepped inside after some gentle coaxing from its rider.

Levi walked over to one of the walls and felt for a lever. Once he found it, he glanced over one more time to make sure that both Mikasa and the horse were safely within the cage before activating the elevator. The cage jerked suddenly, and then started to slowly descend down the shaft.

"It's a lift!" Eren gasped.

"Aren't you a genius?" Levi said sarcastically.

It took a surprisingly long time - almost twenty minutes - before the cage re-emerged, this time without Mikasa, or her horse.

"You turn, Eren."

"But how will you-"

"Just go."

Eren whispered soothing words into his horse's ear and gently stroke its mane, calming it enough for him to lead it into the cage. Once they were inside, Levi pulled on the lever again, sending them down into the depths.

The shaft ran deep into the earth. Deeper underground than Eren had ever been. His horse started to become skittish as they made their descent, and he couldn't blame him. He felt nervous himself. All around him was nothing but damp soil. When the cage finally ground to a halt, Eren could barely make out Mikasa and her horse standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked immediately.

"I'm fine," Eren replied. He stepped out with his mount, careful not to trip on the uneven dirt floor. Once they were out of the lift, Mikasa pulled a lever that jutted out of the wall right next to her. The sound of metal clanging and chains ringing echoed in the enclosed space as the cage made its slow ascent upwards.

"Where is this place?" Eren asked, looking around. There was little ambient light in the room, with the moonlight shining through the shaft offering what little illumination that they could get. Once the cage ascended high enough, it blotted out even that, leaving them in pitch blackness.

"We're underground. Probably below the foundations of the wall," Mikasa's voice said from his left.

"So, this tunnel…"

"It seems to lead right under Wall Rose, though I don't know till where."

"Hm." Eren nodded at her, though she couldn't see him anyway. He tried not to think about the fact that they were probably standing beneath the feet of slumbering colossal Titans, but like a nagging itch, it stayed on the edge of his conscious thoughts.

"Where are you?" he asked after a moment. "I can't see you."

He could smell her faintly; the sweet smell of her hair that always reminded him of home. Eren reached out, and his hand brushed against her hair.

"I'm here, Eren," Mikasa whispered. Eren reached his hand out and took two steps in her direction. Again, his fingers pressed against something immensely soft, but this time, the sensation that graced his skin was not hair, but fabric. He felt a soft thump against his palm that quickened almost immediately. He heard a sharp gasp from the girl, and it took him a few more seconds for his mind to register what he had just grabbed.

"Oh my god!" Eren yelled as he pulled his hand back as quickly as he could. "I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay! Really! It's fine," Mikasa said hastily. She felt heat rising to her face, and despite knowing that Eren did not mean to touch her like that, she felt her heart flutter at the thought of it.

"It's been awhile since it's been just you and me, huh?" she asked after a few moments. Her voice was trembling, which seemed strange to Eren.

"We've been alone with each other a few times recently, haven't we?" he replied.

"No. I mean like this. Really alone. No one but you and me."

"And the Corporal."

"He doesn't count. He's still up there."

"He's on his way down soon."

Mikasa brushed her hand across the wall and felt for the lever. When she found it, she pushed it up, stopping the cage in its tracks. They could here the Levi's muffled cries through the dirt, but she couldn't have cared less at that moment.

"What are you doing?"

"I've had enough, Eren!" she said. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Eren's voice was distant. Not the voice of the boy that she used to know.

"What happened to you?" Mikasa asked. "What happened to the Eren I used to know?" She reached her hands out to him, and when she felt him, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him towards herself. Pressing her face against his chest, she started to sob. "All I've ever wanted was to be by your side. And yet you keep running. I'm afraid, Eren. I'm afraid that one day you'll run too fast for me to catch up."

Stiff as a board, Eren stood silent. He could feel Mikasa's body heat on his skin, and his shirt was starting to get wet with her tears. He felt like something was stuck in his throat, and his heart was beating faster than he was used to. He was suddenly reminded of the first time he met Mikasa. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he recalled that crying baby girl who he'd given his scarf to so long ago.

"Now's not the time," he said gently. "We need to get to the basement."

"If not now, then when? You're going to get yourself killed, Eren! I can't protect you forever!"

"I don't need you protection!" Eren snapped, stepping away from her. "There you go again. Stop treating me like a baby! If you think I'm so hard to protect then just leave! I don't need you or your protection!"

"Stop it! Don't say that!" Mikasa whispered pathetically, though in the small room, Eren could hear each and every word as clearly as if she had shouted it. "Why do you keep doing this to me? You think of me as family right? Then why can't you see that I'm scared to death of you getting yourself killed? Why do you keep pushing me awa-"

"Because I'm the one who's supposed to protect you!" Eren blurted out.

Mikasa couldn't find any words to say. The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever. Eren shifted uneasily where he stood, accidentally kicking a loose rock that tumbled noisily across the floor before rolling to a halt some distance away.

"You have protected me. You do-" Mikasa began before being cut off by Eren.

"No I haven't. You're too perfect. Everything I can do, you can do with one arm tied behind your back. You don't need me. You've never needed me."

"I do, Eren. I need you. You don't know how much I need you Eren." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. He could feel her softness against his chest, and his heart broke into a frantic rhythm. "I need you more than I can say. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything."

"You already can do anything. Unlike me. I lost to Annie. I couldn't beat Reiner and Bertholdt. Even with my Titan powers, I'm not nearly as good as you." Eren's arms still hung languidly by his sides as Mikasa hugged him tightly. "I tried to kill you Mikasa." His voice cracked as he said it, his words coming out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

The memory of it was like a knife through her chest. Yes, he had tried to kill her when they were trying to retake Trost. She'd spent many a sleepless night over it, and so did he, the moment he found out about it. It was something that they'd simply chosen not to address, until now.

"You didn't mean to. You just-"

"What if I did?"

Mikasa nearly choked. Her eyes widened and she felt sick to her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saved you that night, all those years ago," Eren whispered," I made a promise to myself that I would protect you. But you've been the one protecting me. And I hate it. I'm always so angry at you for it. What if-"

"Eren-"

"What if me trying to kill you wasn't an accident? What if I wanted it, deep down?"

Mikasa gulped. She loosened her grip on him and took a step back.

"Did you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know."

Another lengthy silence ensued, punctuated by the sound of boots scuffing against the floor and their shallow breathing.

"Eren."

"Yeah?"

"Am I your family?"

"Of course."

"So do you love me?"

He did not reply.

Mikasa started crying again. Eren couldn't see her, but it broke his heart.

"I love you," she said between sobs, "I love you more than I can bear. But it hurts. It hurts so much. It's so cold, Eren. The scarf isn't enough anymore. I have no home anymore."

Eren found her shoulders with his hands and gently pulled her towards him. She was desperately wiping the tears from her face, just like the Mikasa he swore to protect all those years ago.

"Tell me how to make it warm for you again," he said. "Tell me what you need me to do." He could feel her breath against his face now. He looked straight at her.

"I just want you, Eren. It's all I've ever wanted. I want to be happy with you." She moved her face closer to his. She couldn't see him at all, but their lips somehow met in the dark; the softest, slightest of brushes. But it was enough to remove all pretense of self control from her. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. She pressed her lips tenderly against his, causing him to gasp in surprise. He tried to pull away, but Mikasa held him firmly in place as she continued to kiss him.

Mikasa's lips danced aggressively upon Eren's, and though he had shown little response thus far, she took in all that she could. His taste. His hair between her fingers. His hands grasping weakly onto her wrists. She wanted so much more, but for now, it was enough.

Then his lips started to move against hers. She felt his hands slide down her body to settle lightly on her hips. The suddenness of his response scared her. He was giving her hope, and she was afraid that it would only end in disappointment. She ended the kiss and started to pull away, but Eren shoved her roughly against the wall, pinning her wrists to the surface with his hands. She was afraid, but as Eren continued his ministrations, what fear she had soon gave way to a sudden rush of excitement. Their lips locked once again, but this time, it was Eren leading the dance. The room echoed with the sounds of their lips smacking, moist and frantic. He poked his tongue out tentatively against her teeth, and when she felt it, she met it with her own. Like a pair of fencers, they jabbed and parried, each of them jockeying for position. Their tongues mingled and twisted with varying degrees of intensity. It took a long time for them to finally come apart once again, the both of them breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you so much, Eren," Mikasa whispered tearfully. She was still crying, but now, they were tears of joy. It was really happening. He was responding to her affections.

"Mikasa." Eren leaned in to peck her cheek. He didn't know what had come over him. Everything happened so fast. All he knew was that it felt right. Like her tender kiss had drawn out feelings even he never knew existed. He rained kisses down on her face, and she smiled at him in the dark. He could taste the saltiness on her skin where her tears had run down. It hurt him to know that he had made her cry. The thought of it made him tighten his grip on her wrists, causing her to cry out softly.

"Sorry," he whispered as he made release her.

"Don't let go of me," Mikasa said, kissing the tip of his nose softly. "I don't want you to let go of me, Eren."

They kissed again briefly, and then Eren started to work his kisses ever downwards. First he kissed her chin, then he loosened her scarf and pushed it to one side as he gradually made his way down to her neck, each moist peck and playful nibble drawing a sharp gasp from the girl. She bit her lower lip and squirmed against the wall.

"Lower."

Eren kissed his way down to her collarbones.

"Lower, Eren. Ahh- Lower."

He stopped and looked up at her. He was just as afraid as she was. This was all so frighteningly foreign. Yet so exciting. But most importantly, it was happening. Against all odds, it was happening.

"You want me to go lower?" He asked, his voice shaking with hesitation.

Mikasa didn't deign to reply. She was no longer in the mood for his dallying. She pulled her hands free from his grasp and grabbed hold of him. In one swift movement, she spun him around so that he was the one pinned against the wall. Before he could react she'd taken his hands pushed them up against her chest. She peppered his face with moist kisses as she guided his hands with her own, helping him to explore her body.

Their lips met again, and now Mikasa pulled his hands up to the top of her shirt. She undid the first button - a not so subtle hint to Eren of what she wanted him to do. With trembling fingers, he followed suit, clumsily fumbling with her buttons as she playfully slid her own hand down his pants. The sensation seemed to startle him, and she heard a sharp intake of breath from him as she ran her fingers over his length.

"Lower, Eren. Kiss me lower," she whispered when her shirt was undone all the way. Not wasting any time, Eren yanked her bra down and closed his mouth over her left breast while grabbing hold of the other with his right hand. Mikasa's fingers dug into Eren's back as he licked and teased her. She pushed up against his crotch, and she could feel the bulging hardness through the cloth. Her breaths were short and sharp. She wanted more. She rubbed against him slowly, causing him to gasp as well.

As Eren continued to explore her upper body, Mikasa undid her pants. She pulled them down without throwing off his rhythm before tossing them to the ground. Eren couldn't see it happen, but the sound of it made his heart skip.

"Lower," Mikasa repeated insistently as she grabbed him roughly by the collar. Eren grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall before kneeling down in front of her. He slid a hand between her thighs, forcing her legs open as he leaned in. She trembled in anticipation as she felt his the warmth of his breath between her legs, but he did not touch her.

"Eren." She gulped.

He reached his tongue out and made the slightest of contacts, but it immediately sent a jolt through Mikasa's entire body that almost made her knees buckle underneath her. He flicked his tongue upwards, and she squirmed under his power, hating and loving every second of his taunting. He teased her, giving her just a little taste each time but never fully committing. It was torture.

"EREN!" she yelled, her fingers tugging roughly on his hair. He knew that she couldn't resist it any longer, so he buried his face between her legs. She cried out in ecstasy as he explored inside her for the first time, with one hand grasping firmly on her thigh for balance while his other hand kneaded her breast, his thumb flicking at her nipple in time with his strokes. Her moans were getting louder now as he got closer and closer to her core.

And then Eren was the one who couldn't take it anymore. He got to his feet and undid his belt buckle. Mikasa tried to help him pull his pants down, but he slapped her hands aside before spinning her around so she was facing the wall. He took her roughly by the hips and pulled her towards him before pushing her back so that she was bent over. Mikasa pressed her palms flat against the cold wall and set her legs apart. She held her breath as she waited for him, her excitement building within her with each passing moment.

"Are you sure?" Eren whispered in her ear.

Mikasa nodded vigorously, a breathless sigh escaping from her mouth. "Please, Eren. I want you."

The moment he slid inside of her, she clenched up tightly around him, sharp gasps escaping from both their lips. His first thrust went deep, and she bit down on her lower lip but was unable to fully suppress the cry of pain that escaped her lips. Afraid that he might have hurt her, Eren started to slow down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked. "Did I hurt you? Should I stop?"

"No. Don't stop. Please don't stop," she replied between labored breaths.

Mikasa felt his hands grip tightly onto her sides, sending a shiver down her spine. She braced herself as he started moving against her again.

She attuned herself to his rhythm and started moving in time with his thrusts. His hands slid up and down her waist as he slammed into her repeatedly.

"Eren," she cried loudly when he started going faster and harder. "Eren!" She lost herself in a world of sensation. The pain slowly turned to pleasure, and her muted cries of pain turned into lustful moans. Eren leaned down and ran his tongue along the small of her back, and his hands snaked up to her chest.

"Ahh… oh God… Eren…"

"Mikasa-" he bit out, his pounding reaching a crescendo of speed and intensity, "-I can't hold back much longer!"

"It's okay, Eren!" Mikasa said breathlessly. "You don't - Ahh - You don't have to!"

Eren was at his limit, and her words were all the coaxing that he needed. He arched his back and tilted his head upwards, thrusting into her one last time.

"Mikasa!" he cried out as he exploded inside of her.

"Eren!" she moaned in response. A few moments later, Mikasa felt a wave of indescribable pleasure the likes of which she'd never felt before wrack through her entire body, and she clenched her thighs around him, her fingernails frantically scratching at the walls. When it was over, he took a few moments to gather himself before slowly pulling out of her. She missed his warmth almost immediately.

There was a long silence between them. She could hear him behind her, pulling his pants up and buttoning them. Reluctantly, she picked her clothes off the floor and dressed herself as well.

"I think we've kept Corporal Levi waiting too long," Eren said. He seated himself on the floor and leaned himself against the wall.

"He can wait a little longer." Mikasa tried to feel for him in the darkness, and when she found him, she joined him on the floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mikasa?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'd never want to kill you, right? I'd never want to hurt you."

"Of course." Mikasa planted a loving kiss on his cheek. "I've never had any doubt."

There was a slight pause before Eren finally replied. He mumbled the words to her, his voice so soft that she barely heard him.

"I love you, Mikasa."

Mikasa felt her heart leap at his words. As Eren leaned in to kiss her softly, she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, did you like it? Please review and let us know!_

_Also, go check out **deathmakesapoet **if you haven't already. And then maybe my other work if you have time, hee hee hee. I have a fluff collection like this one, except, well... it's fluff. So clean stuff haha. _

_Finally got/started using tumblr! Follow me, the link is on my profile page. _

* * *

**Omake/Deleted Scenes **_(because deathmakesapoet and I have sick minds)_

* * *

"Ahh… oh God… Eren…"

"Mikasa-" he bit out, his pounding reaching a crescendo of speed and intensity, "-I can't hold back much longer!"

Mikasa sighed.

"If I were a guy, I would have lasted twice as long. Just saying."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I love you, Mikasa."

Mikasa felt her heart leap at his words. As Eren leaned in to kiss her softly, she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"Oi, you filthy, horny brats!" Levi's annoyed voice called out from above. "If you're done fucking like dogs in heat, I'd like to be let down from this shithole sometime soon!"

* * *

"Mikasa!" he cried out as he exploded inside of her.

"Eren!" she moaned in response.

"Petra!" came an excessively creepy cry from above.

Eren and Mikasa both froze, too shocked by what they had just heard.

"Was that," Eren began. "Did he just - "

"She's dead," Mikasa muttered. "That's gross."

"You're one to judge, filthy brats!" the corporal's voice rang out in response. "Do you realize you just did it while standing under a bunch of fucking Titans?"

Eren went immediately went limp inside her.

"Okay," he groaned, pulling out of Mikasa. "Sorry, but he just killed my libido."

"That fucking chibi," Mikasa hissed, "I swear, one day…"

* * *

_These humans really fuck like animals,_ neighed Eren's horse.

_I can't believe they just ignored us this whole time_, Mikasa's horse snorted in response.

_You guys got it lucky! I'm stuck in this tiny ass lift while this dwarf plays with himself!_ said Levi's horse.

* * *

The End. Sorry we're not sorry.


End file.
